Azazel
Azazel was a mutant with the ability to teleport. He was a member of the Hellfire Club. Biography ''X-Men: First Class: High Hand In 1959 Azazel alongside Riptide assisted Sebastian Shaw as he stormed mob boss Vinny Lavecchia's home in order to recruit Emma Frost to the Hellfire Club. X-Men: First Class When Colonel Hendry is in the Hellfire Club and being resistant to Sebastian Shaw's ideas to move missiles close to Russia, Azazel is summoned by Emma Frost to teleport Hendry to the Pentagon. He takes care of Shaw's submarine and begins taking them toward Russia for the next phase of Shaw's plan to start WWIII. When Frost senses another mutant, Azazel is insistent that nobody is showing up on their radar. As a result, Azazel, Shaw and Riptide attack the Man in Black's CIA base to confront the mutants gathered there. Easily dispatching most of the agents there by teleporting them into the sky and dropping them, Azazel took down the rest with his sword skills. As the Russians and the Americans reluctantly prepared to engage on the Cuban sea, Azazel kills the crew of one of the Russian freighters and steers it towards the diplomatic line, only for Xavier to command a Russian crewman on another ship to blow it up, Azazel teleporting away before he can be killed. During the fight against the enemy mutants, he engages Beast in a brutal fight until Beast finally knocks him out with the help of Mystique in the disguise of Shaw ordering him to stand down. Following the death of Shaw and paralysis of Xavier, Azazel joins Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Death Azazel was killed by operatives of Project Wideawake. He and Angel Salvadore ambushed them and were killed in the firefight that followed. X-Men: Days of Future Past Mystique found an autopsy file on Azazel among those who were experimented on by Bolivar Trask. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Teleportation:' Azazel was able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across inter-dimensional distances. *'Prehensile tail:' Azazel could use his tail as an improvise whip to send his opponents flying. Abilities *'Master Swordsman:' Azazel was a master swordsman; as he was able to kill many men single-handedly. Relationships *Sebastian Shaw - Teammate. *Emma Frost - Teammate. *Riptide - Teammate. *Angel Salvadore - Enemy turned former teammate. *Magneto - Enemy turned team leader. *Beast - Enemy. *Mystique - Teammate. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (2 films) **X-Men: First Class'' (First appearance) - Jason Flemyng **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (Photo only) - Jason Flemyng *Earth-10005 (1 promotion) **''The Bent Bullet (Name only) Behind the scenes *TheBentBullet.com, a tie-in website for ''X-Men: Days of Future Past, contains an article claiming that Azazel and Tempest were killed in 1963, during an ambush with the US government's Project WideAwake. Trivia *In the comics, he is the father of Nightcrawler. This was not explored in the films. *In the comics, Azazel is a mutant of demonic descent, and was born in Ancient Mesopotamia. In the movie, he appears to be a Russian human mutant with demonic traits. *While in the comics, he access another dimension to exit into other locations, it is unknown if this is the case in the films. *When teleporting, he leaves a fire-like trail behind, while his alleged son Nightcrawler leaves a smoke-like trail. *Though not considered to be canon, the X-Men Origins: Wolverine videogame reveals that it is in fact John Wraith rather than Azazel who is Mystique's mate and Nightcrawler's father. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' AzazelTeleportingHendry-XMFC.png|Azazel teleporting White Queen + Azazel.jpg|Azazel & Emma AzazelEmmaFrost-XMFC.png Imageazazel.jpg Azazel1-XMFC.png Azazel 01.jpg Azazel-x-men-first-class-23571408-720-272.jpg|Azazel is a master swordsman XFC Azazel thumb.jpg|Azazel killing 48522.jpg|Azazel attacking the CIA Base AzazelMIB-XMFC.png|Azazel teleporting the Man in Black Azazel.PNG|Azazel killing the Man in Black AzazelHS2-XMFC.png CaptainAzazel1-XMFC.png|Azazel commandeers the Aral Sea CaptainAzazel2-XMFC.png AzazelSonar-XMFC.png AzazelHS-XMFC.png AzazelTurnsUpTheHeat-XMFC.png AzazelRiptide-XMFC.png AzazelVsBeast2-XMFC.png|Azazel vs Beast AzazelVsBeast-XMFC.png AzazelRiptideAngel-XMFC.png Promotion and concept art Azazel-XMFCsf.png AzazelPromo2-XMFC.jpg Azazel pic1.jpg|Promotional Image. Azazel X-Men First Class.jpg|Promotional Image. Azazel movie poster.jpg|Poster. Azazel fleyming.png|UK Banner of Azazel. Azazel promo.jpg|Promotional Image azazelca.png|Concept art for Azazel. Project Wide Awake.jpg|The article reporting Azazel's and Tempest's death. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' 01347908137541065467-1-.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 mutants Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased